In the optical fiber field, fibers are used in optical transmission systems to transfer light or optical energy throughout a system. Optical energy is transmitted between fibers by connecting the fibers end-to-end. In order to more easily connect the fibers end-to-end, the fibers are typically terminated in connector assemblies. The connector assemblies encapsulate and center the fibers so that the fibers can be easily connected in the end-to-end manner.
Prior art fiber optic connectors typically include an internal opto-electronic assembly which is attached to a printed circuit board on the interior side of a mounting panel and an external assembly which is connected to a fiber optic device on the exterior side of the mounting panel. Each assembly includes one or more optical fibers. In use, the external assembly is mated with the internal assembly so that information from the fiber optic device can be delivered through the mated fibers to the device on the printed circuit board. Each time the external assembly is mated with the internal assembly the potential for damage to the fiber ends exists. Damage can be caused for example as the ends of the fibers are contacted or if dust or debris collects on the exposed fiber ends. These problems are exasperated when the fiber optic devices are repeatedly connected and disconnected from the connector, such as, for example, when disposable fiber optic devices are used. Upon completion of use of the fiber optic device, the device is disconnected from the remainder of the assembly and then discarded. A new fiber optic device must then be attached to the remainder of the assembly. The repeated matings of the internal assembly with multiple external assemblies causes wear and sometimes damage to the connector and the fibers within the connector.
When damage to the fibers or connector occurs, the connector must be repaired or replaced. Not only is this costly, but it is also time consuming. In particular, replacement of the internal assembly can be complicated as it not only requires access to the interior side of the mounting panel but also requires disconnection of the interior assembly from the printed circuit board and therefore must be performed by an individual having necessary knowledge and skills to perform such a task.